youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GreenTeaGirlie
Kalinda (commonly referred to as Kallie for short), known online as Green Tea Girl was a American YouTuber who mostly made vlog videos, known for her web deception online. She joined 2007 and hasnt uploaded a video since 2012. History In late March, a ten second video by the user "Green Tea Girl" of her introducing herself became one of the most-watched videos on YouTube. It was spammed approximately 20,000 times to put it onto the most viewed pages. The curiosity, the "young female" icon, controversy, and even more spam gained the video its current view count of 278,803. Soon after, two related websites appeared: greenteagirlie.com and kallieannie.com. The first site, greenteagirlie.com, contained a link to Seattle's Dragonwater Tea Co. (promoting suspicion that GreenTeaGirlie was a marketing ploy) and later to a site called Vidstars.net, that claimed to be a marketing service using YouTube video stars to promote products. The second site, kallieannie.com, was all about the GreenTeaGirlie, who referred to herself as "Kallie". On April 7, 2007, GreenTeaGirlie creates an update video in which she claims that she NOT behind the management of meaning vidstars.com or Matt Foremski, she sells green tea everyday, reminds users that her camera cost 60 bucks at Best Buy, and was set up by her computer wiz friend, explains she taped her date; however, will not feature the recording on her channel, and reminds users again and again, her name is Kallie. Kallie goes onto to thank IRL fanboi Wouffman, who remains unclear whether he is a spy or not. On May 5, 2007 The LATimes.com website published an article in which they interviewed all the people involved in the GreenTeaGirlie affair. The article established the following facts: *Vidstars.net was sham site created by a liar called Matt Foremski (Mark Andrews) with the help of Cody Smith. *Foremski is now seeking to sell the Vidstars concept to someone who wants their business associated with fraud and failure. *Christopher Sams, (an economics major at the University of Utah in Salt Lake City), was the ex-boyfriend computer nerd who spammed GreenTeaGirlie's first video onto the most viewed pages. He also created the Kallieannie.com website. *GreenTeaGirlie claimed the response her videos got on YouTube made little sense to her. "I'm a girl that works and has a normal life." She then went back to making another video related to Daxflame, an artificial drama manufacturing channel on YouTube and the primary target for haters just arriving on the site. To sum up, GreenTeaGirlie was exposed to be an artificially hyped YouTube star, who has nothing to do with Vidstars.net, a hoax website pretending to be a company that uses YouTube stars to promote products. Videos * I'm New * Kallie is my name * log-a-date (hidden camera) intro * Happy Easter!! * This Is For the Haters!! * Wanna Play? * What do you think? * Daxie Babe * YouTube Tag * Just Love Me! No Hate! * Robots Can't Dance Like This! * YouTube's Bachelorette? * Bacholerette Round 2 * GreenTeaGirlie: "I'm Back" External links * Website Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers